creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ First Article: Need Help! Dear EmpyrealInvective, I am the head admin on a related wiki, Cryptid Wiki, and with my vast knowledge of the unknown I translated some ancient Indian sanskrit text (slokas) talking about a popular demon story in India. I need help with this article. Also, this is my first article here, so I need advice on my article, such as categories and such. I would greatlly appreciate your help. The entire story is translated, I just provided the Sanskrit text below to show the exotic and ancient nature of the story. You can remove the Sanskrit if you think it would be better without it, but the entire article is translated. My article is Demons in India. It is a popular horror story in India that I translated. Thank You Australopithecusman (talk) 22:17, January 13, 2015 (UTC) help with a story hey empy, since you were the first mod I met here I would like to have you review one of my projects in writers workshop seeing as how nobody has been giving me any advice. the project is called The Randall Case. if you could please review it I would be very grateful Theglaukos (talk) 22:43, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to fix it! Omfg please. Could you at least warn me first? I was banned for my username Excuse me, I was banned for my account’s username, “Dat Everyday Jew”. I am not trying to avoid a ban (my username says this), I only use this account to communicate with admins that ban me. I am in fact, Jewish, and I have been on the wiki for a long time on my previous account, That Everyday Jew (Until I got blocked for fighting with a wikia staff member over one of my messages). I had been on the CP wiki’s chat for months, and I even got the OK from LOLSKELETONS to keep the name: http://i.imgur.com/itHuWgJ.png This was in a chat, on November 6th 2014, when people were discussing whether my name was offensive or not. I was allowed to stay, and I’ve been here for a while. --Account I Need to Talk About Bans, NOT AVOID THEM (talk) 01:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ban I'd appreciate that a lot. I actually wasn't banned for my name; I was banned because I got into a fight with an staff member who kept kicking me for the reason "cuz". Then he banned my account, but I eventually got another staff member to unban my username. I didn't get screenshots, so I couldn't get my username unbanned. But yeah, I'd like if my account was unbanned, and my request for the un-deletion of my pasta was sincere. --Account I Need to Talk About Bans, NOT AVOID THEM (talk) 01:52, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Appeal for a re-upload Sorry, I am fairly new to this Wiki and despite having read the rules some of the instructions were still unclear to me and I am still learning as I go. I was unaware that when you create a story you cannot easily go back and change the title, as I wanted to, so I just copied and pasted my story onto a new page with a different title. I'm not sure why the second one was deleted, "Noises from Downstairs", and I apologise for my limited knowledge of the wiki. But I would like to appeal to get "Noises from Downstairs" re-uploaded as I don't think it should've been deleted for an innocent misunderstanding of the rules. Natalo (talk) 02:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Story Okay, I understand that some grammatical errors are apparent but the last two stories I have tried to upload have been deleted as they 'didn't meet the quality standards'. I find this actually slightly offensive, and I'm not sure how a story's content can be measured upon a scale of quality, because it would seem that that scale would be very biased when it came to who was judging it. Is there anywhere where I can fix my story on this wiki, or do I have to completely rewrite it again? Thanks, Natalo (talk) 03:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks You'll have to forgive me for being more than a little upset because now the last three stories I have tried to post I have had notifications telling me they were deleted or edited. Thank you for the feedback and clearing that up for me. I'm not sure how the writer's workshop works but I'm sure I'll figure it out. Hopefully no one has to delete the next story I post. Thanks, Natalo (talk) 05:31, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Question from Tyber Zann Hey, Empy, You may or may not have heard about the terrorist attacks in France that occurred a few days ago. The French people are rallying together in this time of crisis, and they’re using the phrase “Je suis Charlie” as their cry of unity. People the world over are showing their support for them by repeating the phrase. It has become one of the most popular hashtags in the history of Twitter, for example. I never talk about politics online. I’m not going to go around with a big Left Wing or Right Wing pin on my chest. I feel like that kind of stuff should stay private. I do, however, feel that it is the honorable thing to do, to display the phrase Je suis Charlie on my Profile page, until this time of crisis is over. I just wanted to run this by you before I do it, because I don’t want to be in violation of any codes or rules that I didn’t know about. I’m doing this to show my compassion and support for those who are suffering, that is all. I await your approval. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 23:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Wtf jerk, why'd you delete my story, idiotBlueygooey (talk) 16:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC)blueygooey Review Request Hello, I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at my pasta? It's currently on the Writer's Workshp and it's in need of reviews. It's rather long, and I'm thinking maybe that's why people aren't bothering to critique it. I really hope that's not the case and it's just that people are rather too busy to look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:416018 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh um, that story thing was kinda like a profile thing that explained my alter ego guy. I'm not mad or anything at you, i'm just wondering if i'm allowed to have one of those. Mapleseruhp (talk) 02:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story Hey EmpyrealInvective, I noticed my story got deleted, no big deal. I'll understand, whatever it is. Just wanted to know the specifics on what mistakes I made so that I can correct them in case I decide to write any stories in the future. I appreciate you taking the time to read my story anyways. Hope to hear back from you soon. CaseyR86 (talk) 15:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Casey Hey Hey Empy. Just wondering how you're doing and stuff, since I haven't spoken to you in a while. I also wanted to tell you how much I love A Small Piece of Lead, it's one of my favourite pieces on the site. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 22:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I just posted it and was about to edit it realy.... Why Did you do this I created a pasta and you deleated it withing 2 mins of its creation even though it met requirements, 1. i bet you dident read it 2. id like an acutal explenation for deleation rather than the auto messages please. Berrixsez (talk) 23:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ok well 1. i am going to repost it with what you call ' edits ' thanks for the feedback 2. i have read FAR worse for punctuation 3. the point of clunky rhyms is to create a disjointed feel. Berrixsez (talk) 23:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) (oh and i was in the prosess of editing when u removed it) Advice? Hi Empy, I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I'm currently revising my first Creepypasta, and I was having trouble posting it the first time I tried to, it claimed that there was some kind of error. I used the proper setting and everything, but they still claimed that there was something wrong. Any advice? --Theboywithburninghands (talk) 16:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC)